


Veri professionisti

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [21]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Community: fanwriter.it, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Questa storia della consulenza mi inizia a star stretta, detective.»«Credevo ti stessero più strette le manette...»





	Veri professionisti

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lingerie  
Contesto: la detective/criminal AU che avevo in mente da un po’  
Commento dell'autrice: odio tutti e tutto in questo momento, soprattutto Calliope.

«Una bionda», commentò Fabrizio, alzando stoicamente un sopracciglio. «Dovevo immaginarlo...» Teneva una mano sulla coscia dell'uomo seduto sulle sue gambe, che il lungo abito da sera di lui copriva coi suoi drappi frivoli, l’altra invece riposava sulle coperte di broccato, ed era solo merito dei suoi anni di addestramento se riusciva a tenerle entrambe ancora ferme.

A cavalcioni su di lui, Ermal stirò le labbra truccate in un sorrisetto compiaciuto, mentre si sfilava dal capo la parrucca. «E sei fortunato che fosse il tipo anche del tuo _ amico_», disse, passandosi poi il dorso di una mano guantata sulla bocca, ripulendola bruscamente dal rossetto con cui aveva tentato di ingentilirne i tratti.

Fabrizio gli carezzò distrattamente la coscia, saggiandone la solidità sotto il tessuto morbido, liquido, quasi che si scioglieva al tatto. «E s'è comportato bene, er nostro _ amico_?», gli chiese, prendendogli poi una mano e iniziando a tirare con delicatezza le dita del guanto, sfilandole una ad una.

«Che t'aspettavi...» Ermal si passò l’altra mano fra i capelli schiacciati, ravviandoli, senza mancare di tenere d’occhio il guanto nella presa di Fabrizio, dalla pelle chiazzata di trucco, finire poi gettato in terra, come una foglia secca ma decisamente più costosa, come il resto del completo che indossava. «Sono riuscito a scucirgli tutto quello che sa, col cazzo che mò riprende il suo traffico di droga...»

«E 'a sua collezione d'arte?» Fabrizio passò all’altro guanto.

«È rimasta dov'è.»

«Bravo il mio ragazzo...» Glielo sfilò con la stessa calma, e facendogli fare la stessa fine del primo.

Poi alzò gli occhi sul collo di Ermal. «Questa però non è tua.»

Ermal sospirò platealmente. Non gliene lasciava passare una!

Portò le mani alla nuca, al minuscolo fermaglio della ricca collana etrusca che indossava.

Come riuscì ad aprirlo, lasciò però cadere la collana nella scollatura dell'abito.

«_Ops_», sussurrò, con lo sguardo più innocente che riuscì a fare davanti all'occhiata storta che gli lanciò Fabrizio. Poi ghignò, e il suo volto mutò di nuovo. «Dovevi farla tu, la finta ereditiera...»

Fabrizio sospirò, concedendosi una carezza distratta al fianco magro di lui. «Tu eri molto più _ convincente._»

«Questa storia della consulenza mi inizia a star stretta, detective.»

«Credevo ti stessero più strette le manette...» Fabrizio gli accarezzò i polsi, ma lo sguardo che gli scoccò poi era tutt'altro che languido. «Come quella volta che m'hai lasciato legato ar letto.»

Ermal continuava a sorridere in quel modo che lui trovava irritante. «È la stessa camera?», lo prese in giro, fingendo di guardarsi intorno. «Che sentimentale...ricordo anch'io il nostro primo incontro, eri così _ carino _ quando credevi che avessi cambiato parte solo per te...»

«Poche storie», tagliò corto Fabrizio, il collo già accaldato dall'umiliazione, e gli strinse le braccia alla vita, appena soddisfatto di averlo fatto sobbalzare. «Damme 'sta collana, mò.»

«Altrimenti?», lo provocò Ermal, ancora sogghignante ma col fiato appena tirato.

Un angolo delle labbra di Fabrizio si alzò spontaneo. «Altrimenti te devo perquisì...»

«E mi sa che ti conviene.» Ermal trasse un altro respiro, a fatica; improvvisamente non riusciva più a farlo sotto a quello sguardo, una gran macchia per la sua reputazione e il suo ego. «Chi lo sa, magari oltre alla collana mi sono preso qualche altro _ souvenir_...»

«Adesso hai proprio rotto il cazzo», lo interruppe di nuovo Fabrizio, e lo schiacciò contro il materasso prima di potersi mettere a ridere.

Cosa che Ermal invece fece, sentendosi le sue mani addosso, lungo il corpetto stretto, a solleticarlo mentre scostavano falde di vestito.

«_Hah!_» Fabrizio ghignò più evidentemente, scopertegli le gambe. «Che, avevi già pronto il piano B?»

«Pure tutto l'alfabeto», commentò Ermal, cercando di restare indifferente; il fresco gli pizzicava le cosce accaldate, e il fatto che Fabrizio gli avesse agganciato un reggicalze con un dito, sfregandogli la pelle su e giù, non lo aiutava affatto a star concentrato.

Gli fece schioccare la cinghietta senza preavviso, il bastardo, così Ermal sbuffò. «Senti, vogliamo scopare o no? Ho anche altro da fare, io.»

«Sì», fece Fabrizio, il tono arrochito, e gli porse una mano. «Come tornare in prigione...» Lo tirò su a sedere, sistemandoselo di nuovo sulle gambe, inspiegabilmente ubbidiente. «Per rispondere dei tuoi crimini...» Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, mentre gli portava una mano alla schiena, e tra pollice e indice iniziò a tirargli la zip del vestito verso il basso.

«Mmh...» Ermal si sforzò di restar calmo e superiore - in sottofondo solo il rumore della cerniera che si apriva - ma gli piaceva la piega che stava prendendo la situazione. «E sarebbero, questi crimini?», chiese, allacciandogli in maniera frivola le braccia al collo, ma dovette inarcarsi appena con un ansito: Fabrizio gli aveva infilato una mano sotto la lunga gonna, ad accarezzargli una coscia, e le sue dita erano fredde; quel suo inarcarsi l'aveva inoltre spinto a far sfregare il bacino contro il suo, e bastò già lo sfregare della stoffa a titillare la miccia.

Figurarsi la voce di Fabrizio al suo orecchio. «Che sei 'na rottura di coglioni del decimo livello, Ermà», gli mormorava, le labbra a sfiorargli il padiglione caldo sotto tutti quei ricci, non smettendo di far vagare quella mano, l'altra incredibilmente ferma al suo fianco, su e giù lungo la coscia, infilando un pollice sotto il reggicalze, solleticandogli sotto l'orlo del nylon che gli copriva la gamba. «Proprio 'a peggiore...»

Il suo respiro ad aleggiargli sul collo, Ermal non riuscì a inghiottire quel sospiro. Si leccò le labbra, cercando di riguadagnare lucidità. «Ti piaccio così tanto?», gli chiese, la voce appena tremante, ma dovette zittirsi con un ansito quando Fabrizio gli fece alzare una gamba, piegando il ginocchio, per togliergli la calza, avendo fatto saltare la cinghietta che la tratteneva, e anche quello lo faceva _ lentamente,_ maledettamente lento.

Fabrizio gli soffiò il suo sorrisetto all'altro orecchio. «Se ti rispondessi...» Fece saltare l'altro reggicalze, facendo sobbalzare appena anche Ermal. «...lo sai cosa ti aspetterebbe, no?», gli mormorò ancora, sfilandogli l'altra calza, godendosi le sensazioni della pelle calda che carezzava, i leggeri tremori che vi provocava, e come tutta quell'aspettativa faceva tremare lui, il proprio stomaco, e anche violentemente, ma la tenne a briglia stretta.

Almeno finché non arpionò i lembi del vestito sulla schiena di Ermal, che ansimò più acutamente: l'aveva spalmato contro di sé, in pratica, e le loro eccitazioni non ce la facevano più - _ volevano_.

Il ladruncolo, nonostante tutto, riuscì a scoccargli uno sguardo provocatorio da sotto ai ricci ricadutigli in volto. «Se la rivuoi...»

Infilò una mano nella scollatura dell'abito, discesogli appena dalle spalle, e ne trasse fuori un giro della collana.

Poi la fece ricadere di nuovo nel vestito, con un sorrisino soddisfatto. «...vieni a prendertela.»

Fabrizio gli afferrò i capelli alla base, facendolo gemere di dolore, e gemere ancora quando lo baciò, furiosamente, uno scontro di labbra e denti; con l'altra mano gli tirò giù l'abito ormai inutile.

Percepì appena Ermal contorcersi - mentre continuava a baciarlo, a mangiarselo dal desiderio - per sfilarsi almeno il corpetto e gettargli di nuovo le braccia al collo, le dita a infilarsi anche tra i suoi capelli, tra l'abbottonatura della sua camicia, mentre lo spingeva di nuovo con la schiena sul materasso, spostando i baci lungo il mento, lungo la gola, le ossa sporgenti delle clavicole, facendolo sospirare sempre più.

«Fabrì...» Ermal deglutì contro la bocca di lui, tremò quando avvertì altri baci sul collo, ma sentiva il petto tendersi, le costole iniziare a schiacciarsi. «Levami 'sto coso di dosso...»

«Non sei tu a comandà...» Fabrizio si rialzò solo per sfilargli del tutto via quell'abito, strattonandoglielo dai fianchi.

Ermal prese un ansito stranamente strozzato. «Bizio, _ non respiro!._..»

E Fabrizio, gettato via il vestito, capì subito il perché.

La collana finitagli sul bassoventre venne subito rimossa, irrilevante ai suoi occhi, dato che non riusciva a credere che Ermal s'era fatto strizzare in un corsetto - dal taglio moderno, supponeva, ma sempre un maledettissimo corsetto ingabbiante e perditempo. «E mò questo come te lo levo?!», gli salì spontaneo, l'eccitazione scemare davanti al gelo della sorpresa.

Ermal deglutì ancora, in evidente difficoltà, e indicò il materasso, o più probabilmente - «Sta legato dietro la schiena...»

Chinandosi un poco di lato, Fabrizio infilò una mano tra il corpo caldo dell'altro e la massa di coperte, e muovendo le dita trovò a senso i legacci di cui parlava. Sghignazzando, perché la situazione dopotutto era davvero assurda, iniziò a scioglierli. «Non ti fermi davanti a niente, aò...»

«Sta' zitto», gli sibilò Ermal, puntellandosi sui palmi e i gomiti per sollevarsi e dargli più spazio, avvertendo le guance ardergli ma di vergogna. Sentiva l'aria tornargli nel petto pian piano, le costole mano a mano meno costrette.

«Fatto», fece poi Fabrizio, e con un bacio sulla guancia si risollevò.

Ermal si mise rapido a sedere, levandosi il corsetto con un sospiro di sollievo. Lo gettò a terra senza esitare. «E mò devi starti proprio zitto», disse a Fabrizio, gettandosi invece addosso a lui e assaltandogli già i bottoni della camicia.

Divertito ed eccitato, Fabrizio badò a non farlo cadere dalle proprie braccia. «Ma non avevi detto che t'eri preso degli altri souvenir?»

«Sì», disse Ermal, ghignando, e gli aprì di colpo la camicia, facendo saltare gli ultimi bottoni. Poi gli afferrò il mento, forzandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. «_Tu._» E lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi e mugolando, da tanto che l'aveva aspettato.

Facendosi togliere di dosso la camicia, Fabrizio, continuando a baciarlo, gli passò le mani sulla schiena finalmente libera, da quella stupida guaina, dalla stoffa; era lui libero finalmente di farlo divincolare tra le sue braccia, e sospirargli addosso, dandogli brividi caldi, mentre si strofinavano l'uno contro l'altro, in un'imitazione di quello che avrebbero fatto di lì a poco.

Ermal si scostò appena per andargli a sbottonare i jeans, e Fabrizio ne approfittò per tuffare il viso nel suo collo, baciargli la pelle profumata fin troppo, e distrarlo abbastanza mentre gli calava le mutandine di pizzo.

Ermal lo spinse giù prima che potesse anche solo pensare di prepararlo, e Fabrizio ricadde sui cuscini esalando tutta l'aria nei suoi polmoni, ma non si sorprese dell'avventatezza del ladro che ora gli era addosso, dopo avergli calato i pantaloni e i boxer fino al ginocchio.

Non servì dire nient'altro, nessun ordine detto in un tono roco e maledettamente erotico, né una battuta sprezzante che in realtà nascondeva molto più di quanto entrambi ammettessero a se stessi in primis, a cominciare dal fatto che quell'intero quadretto fosse una follia. Ermal si calò a sedere sull'erezione di Fabrizio, e Fabrizio, le mani a stringergli i fianchi all'inverosimile, iniziò a spingersi in lui.

Era meccanica umana, passione di una manciata d'attimi dettata da un istinto molto più potente, ancestrale, che tra i gemiti e i ringhi soffocati vedeva Fabrizio desiderare di sentir Ermal _ gridare_, inarcarlo fino a spaccargli la schiena e strappargli la pelle affondandovi le dita, ed Ermal si chinò, non potendone più, aggrappandosi a Fabrizio e alla brutta coperta sotto di loro per non farsi trascinare via dalla realtà così in fretta.

Non conclusero _ così _ in fretta.

* * *

Quando Fabrizio rientrò dalla doccia, in mente solo il pensiero di un'altra sigaretta, trovò sul letto la collana etrusca, ma niente Ermal, e nemmeno il suo vestito.

E neanche i propri.

**Author's Note:**

> C'è un'altra citazione da Rocco Schiavone ed è probabilmente l'unica cosa buona di questa oneshot.


End file.
